The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources such as video or audio files, web pages for particular subjects, book articles, or news articles. A search system can identify resources in response to a search query, rank the resources, and provide search results that link to the resources based on the ranking. Users of search systems are often searching for data related to a particular piece of information, such as a fact.